Into the OFAverse
by kool-aidman507
Summary: Debido a ciertos factores en una parte de Tokio, el multiverso esta por colapsar. ¿como nace un héroe? ¿cuales son los factores que te vuelven un héroe de verdad? ¿y si los tienes? ¿tendrás la suficiente voluntad para resistir su carga?
1. Todas las leyendas tienen un comienzo

**Buenas todos.**

**Este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom después de mucho tiempo. se me ocurrió después de ver into the spiderverse(si hasta ahora lo vi) y quería hacer algo mas como un homenaje a esto. Ojo puede tener Spoilers del manga asi que queda advertidos.**

**solo espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten lo que gusten y no gusten**

Ok, hagamos esto una vez más:

All Might: edad 28 años

Nombre de civil: Yagi Toshinori

Estado civil: Casado

All Might posee varios trajes pero actualmente está usando el traje de la edad de oro como su nuevo traje estas últimas semanas, además posee una especie de antifaz que cubre sus ojos de azul con blando en los ojos

Mi nombre es Yagi Toshinori, me trague un pelo de mi antecesora y desde hace más de 10 años he sido el último portador de One for All y ya conocen lo demás:

Me fui de la ciudad para entrenar en USA, regrese, la salve de unos villanos, me enamore, volví a salvar la ciudad, me case, la salve de nuevo, logre obtener una familia e hice… hice esto (baile de Ricardo milos intensifies) aunque de eso no se habla… debí estar muy ebrio ese entonces. Miren, tengo varios mangas, doujins (muchos muy raros), fan arts, fanfics (todos raros lol), una serie tokusatsu, cereales, juguetes e incluso cante un single. Pero a pesar de todo sigo amando este poder y no importa cuántas veces me pateen el trasero yo siempre encuentro la forma de levantarme y sonreír, porque lo único que se interpone de esta ciudad y el caos soy yo, solo hay un portador y lo están viendo

Barrió anglo hispano de Tokio:

Cierto muchacho esta escuchando a tope de volumen esa nueva banda multicultural de la que tanto hablan en las calles, mientras está pintando una de sus últimos dibujos de héroes de su tokusatsu favorito.

-¡Izuku!.Gritaba una voz ronca, pero el muchacho no escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en la música como para responder -¡IZUKU! grito de nuevo y fue lo suficientemente sonoro como para que el joven lo escuchara

-S-si respondió el joven. -¿Ya tienes listo todo para ir devuelta a la academia? -¿siii? Dijo el joven con ansiedad al ver que se le olvido todo para ir devuelta a la escuela; en un plazo menor de 5 minutos logro meter cada libro en su maleta, colocarse toda su ropa dentro de la otra maleta, ponerse su uniforme de UA pero mal la corbata, cosa que su madre le ayudo a ponérselo bien y por su puesto esas irremplazables botas rojas.

La casa está un desorden debido a la vuelta de clases de su hijo todas las semanas, hablando un japonés enriquecido de varias palabras inglesas y españolas debido a la inmigración grande durante varias décadas.

Izuku logra salir de su hogar a duras penas debido a su madre y casi logra convencer a su padre de ir por su cuenta a la academia, si su nombre es Midoriya Izuku, hijo único de Hisashi e Inko Midoriya viven de Tokio desde hace unos cuantos años, su padre es un oficial de policía y su madre a pesar de no necesitar trabajo igual lo hace como voluntaria en el hospital.

Caminando por las aceras hasta llegar a la academia lo vemos saludando a casi todos los jóvenes con los que ha crecido. (Algunos probablemente se pregunten por que las cosas son así en este mundo, bueno aquí el fenómeno de los quirks, dones, kosei o poderes metahumanos nunca ocurrieron como tal) en mitad del camino cierta patrulla lo intercepta. -No, no otra vez. Dijo el peliverde ya resignado

-Sabes que ya puedo valerme solo en la calle. Dijo Izuku un poco frustrado

-lo harás el día que puedas amarrarte los cordones y no caerte.- ¿otra vez? Respondió el joven medianamente sorprendido.

En el camino su padre trato todo lo posible de entablar una conversación normal con su hijo, pero el solo tenía aires de indiferencia pues tenían pensamientos muy opuestos. Ese mismo instante Izuku e Hisashi se percataron de las últimas noticias que involucraban a All Might.

-Ahí va otra vez, All Might… jamás le rinde cuentas a nadie usando esa mascara todo el tiempo ¡que tiene que ocultar! ¿Por qué no entro como todos nosotros a la academia? Pero nooo hace de vigilante enmascarado y quien sabe qué cosa hace en el momento.

-claro papa, lo que tú digas. Decía Izuku con un aire de indiferencia y molestia

\- y que hay con eso de "enfrentar las cosas con una gran brisa"

\- "con una gran sonrisa" papa. Le replico

-pero sus productos son buenos debo admitir

Ya están llegando a la academia de UA de Tokio, se puede ver por la gran cantidad de estudiante bien uniformados con maletas pues es una academia semi internado.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir de vuelta a la pública de Tokio como todos los demas? Decía Izuku algo ansioso

\- ya lo discutimos con tu mama, ya llevas aquí un mes.

\- solo digo que esta escuela es demasiado "elitista", solo estoy aquí porque gane esa estúpida rifa en musutafu.

-¡oye, pasaste el examen igual que todos los demás ok! Estamos haciendo todos nosotros un esfuerzo para que te mantengas ahí así que será mejor que obedezcas. Dijo Hisashi con un tono de voz de militar que hizo que pasara un escalofrió en la espalda a Izuku.

-no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no queremos que quedes como tu tío Ichigo. Decía Hisashi con calma explicándole la situación

-¿Qué tiene de malo el tío Ichigo el cae súper bien? Decía Izuku algo incrédulo

-todos tomamos decisiones

-solo… ¡solo siento que no me dejan dar una opinión!

-¡IZUKU NO! dijo Hisashi con un tono potente que llego a Izuku cual lanzacohetes

-o-ok papa lo haré. Dijo ya resignado saliendo de la patrulla

\- Te quiero Izuku. Dijo su padre con la mayor sinceridad que pudo

-lo se papa, nos vemos el viernes. Cerró para ya entrar a la academia pero su padre no se mostró conforme, encendió la bocina del comunicador lo conecto a los parlantes y dijo:

-tienes que decir te quiero papa. Dijo cosa que izuku se mostrara rojo y azul de la vergüenza

-papa es en enserio—debes decirlo. Interrumpió. Pero papa- dilo. Seguía mientras todos los estudiantes veían esto como una humillación. Se veía gente que no aguantaban la risa o se tapaban por la vergüenza ajena que sentían. Ya resignado por lo que esta ocurriendo y viendo que o había salida solo dijo:

-Papa, te quiero

-copiado, hijo.

**como dije ya arriba espero que le haya gustado y si es así seguiré con este curioso fanfic... claro si lo desean o tenga tiempo lol**


	2. Prueba de admision

**Hola que tal soy Kool-aidman507 presentándose par darles este cap 2. se que me tarde bastante con el primer cap pero ya saben como es esto: familia, estudios, trabajo, etc. lamento eso y tratare de ser mas constante. sin mas que decir espero que lo disfrute, den follow, favorito y comenten, las criticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar mi narrativa**

Academia de UA en la parte oriental de Tokio. Es una de las academias escolares más importantes de la capital, donde se gradúan los futuros líderes de la nación. No es fácil entrar, hay muchos requisitos y mucha burocracia de por medio pero lo más importante se necesita suerte, y eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Midoriya Izuku cuando aún vivía en Musutafu en la prefectura de Shizuoka cuando estaba terminando su primara ganando la rifa de una muy baja probabilidad de ganarla. Desde entonces estudio en la secundaria publica de Tokio hasta que llego el día.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que entro y aun no se ha adaptado del todo y menos después de cierta humillación que recibió de su propio padre; trato lo humanamente posible de pasar desapercibido y saludar a cuantos podía pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Solo se dedicó ir a su cuarto compartido donde ni siquiera conoce a su compañero. Las clases tampoco es que ayuden del todo, no la llaman una de los mejores centros académicos por nada: matemáticas avanzadas, química aplicada, física, historia del imperio unido de Corea y Japón, relaciones internacionales, teoría cuántica, diplomacia y un largo etcétera que haría a cualquier joven explotar de tanta información; y eso más enzima la presión social no solo de los estudiantes si no también los profesores.

Ya son las últimas horas de clase y un Izuku Midoriya muy agobiado por la gran cantidad de materias y tareas esta semana. Ya se le hizo tarde para su última clase, lleno de libros que ni su maleta es capaz de soportar. Al llegar a su salón se percata que están todos observando una película mientras la profesora los observa des la parte trasera, se puede observar el estrés y ansiedad solo de tratar de entrar.

-Midoriya Izuku—dijo la profesora con un tono firme pero con molestia. –Tarde, de nuevo—

-pues Einstein dice que el tiempo es relativo, quizás yo no llegue tarde solo llegaron más temprano…- dijo el joven como una excusa por su tardanza, pero solo obtuvo un silencio incomodo por ello con la excepción de uno de sus compañeros que se ríe por lo bochornoso de la situación. Izuku aun con vergüenza opta por ir a sentarse en su asiento justo al lado de la chica que reacciono a esa situación. Además de tener el mismo uniforme destacaba por tener un largo cabello naranja con dos coletas en ambos lados y unos ojos verdes claros. Por alguna razón la joven lo veía con cierto reojo, a pesar de eso externamente Izuku se mostraba ansioso como de costumbre pero por dentro estaba aún peor por la vibra de ser visto de esa forma.

Es el fin de las clases de esta semana, significa entrega de calificaciones e Izuku no era la excepción

-¿Sabes lo que son estos?—decía su profesora con un poco de preocupación y decepcion al enseñarles sus notas del mes. La mayoría eran mediocres tirando a fracaso pero le mostro una en especial que dio 0 cerrado.

-vaya muchos fracasos no, si sigo así me van a expul—es interrumpido por la profesora que solo lo ve de la misma forma pero más penetrante de costumbre

-si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que veo estos casos no necesitaría este empleo, sé que quieres renunciar lo veo en tus ojos y en esta nota de cero cerrado—muestra la hoja del examen de cierto y falso pues todos saben que para sacar cero cerrado se debe saber las respuestas de todas.—te voy a dar una tarea especial, nada de mate, física o idiomas, solo es un informe de ti y que es lo que quieres en el futuro.

Informe: ¿Quién eres?

Izuku veía el nombre de la tarea, y como cualquier joven en esa edad, no sabe que escribir. Entre divagues de su mente escucho el ajetreo de la ciudad y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver por la ventana como el cielo oscurecía y las luces se encendían

En algún lugar cerca del centro de Tokio vemos a un hombre con pantalones jeans negros con una camiseta blanca sentado en el sillón de su casa observando viejas fotos del y su hermano de jóvenes. Él era el menor de su hermano, tenía una cabellera blanca que le llegaba al cuello tapándole uno de sus ojos y su hermano no se diferenciaba mucho de él, salvo su cabello corto casi despeinado que daba un aire de cierto joven. En la actualidad se cortó su cabello muy corto casi llegando al cuero cabelludo con excepción de la zona de en medio y copete.

-¡tío Ichigo!—se sorprende al escuchar esa voz por la ventana de su apartamento, al percatarse de ver quien era no pudo aguantar las ganas de sonreír por la visita de su sobrino

-¡Izuku, Sobrino!—fue a la ventana para abrírsela y poder saludarlo como es debido. -¿Cómo ha estado todo eso de la academia?—

-ya sabe tío, lo normal—decía Izuku sin decirle la verdad de lo que en verdad le ocurre.

\- y que ¿no hay alguna chica que te llame la atención?—decía Ichigo con un aire de curiosidad y picardía que logro llegar a oídos de Izuku que estaba tomando agua,

-¿A-a que viene es-esa pregunta tío?—decía izuku algo atragantado por la misma

-Oye solo quiero presumir que mi sobri es capaz de conquistar alguna chica de vez en cuando—decía con calma pero izuku se mostraba algo nervioso. – y no me has respondido, y por tu expresión debo decir que si, ¿Cómo se llama?

Izuku ya derrotado no queda de otra que decir la verdad –bueno no se su nombre y jamás la había visto hasta ahora, pero si me llama un poco la atención-. Dijo Izuku con un aire sincero y nervioso al mismo tiempo

-oye, no le debes temer, si va, va y si no pues no—le dijo a Izuku en modo de consejo que logra captar afirmativamente. –Tu solo debes acercarte un poco, no tanto para invadir su espacio, colocas tu mano en su hombro y solo di "hola"—dijo Ichigo en español cosa que incomodo un poco a Izuku por la palabra

-a ver si entendí, ¿le digo hola en español?—dijo Izuku algo incrédulo y sorprendido

-¡Claro que sí! A las chicas japonesas les encantan a los hombre bilingües—decía Ichigo orgulloso levantando el pecho y haciendo una mirada a la nada – no necesariamente debe ser en español, digo sabes inglés, coreano y creo que un poco de mandarín, es estupendo eso. Créeme a las chicas les gusta un hombre con cultura—

Izuku se mostró emocionado por esas palabras. Nunca pensó que saber esos idiomas le podrían abrir tantas puertas. Miro su libreta feliz de saber eso. Ichigo se percata de eso.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- Decía Ichigo para posteriormente Izuku dárselo y explicarle lo que tiene.

-es una libreta de mis dibujos—decía Izuku algo nervioso, pues nunca le mostro lo que hacía a casi nadie. Su madre si sabía lo que hacía pero su padre era otra cosa, pues siente que quizás no apruebe su hobbies.

Ichigo se muestra gratamente sorprendido por los dibujos, pues eran los personajes del sentai de All Might incluso de All might y sus diferentes atuendos. Pero le llama la atención uno en especial, uno que nunca vio en el show.

-este de aquí ¿Quién es?- Decía Ichigo con curiosidad

\- ese, ese mi OC—dijo Izuku un tanto apenado pues nunca pensó que su tío supiera que ese no era parte del show.

-Acompañe—dijo a su sobrino que lo vio con cara de sorpresa

A quince minutos de viaje ambos llegaron a al puerto de Tokio. Uno de los mayores centro neurales del pacifico, en su tiempo fue el lugar de mayor concentración de refugiados del pacifico durante las guerras mundiales, hoy día es uno de los puertos más importantes para importación y exportación de varios productos. Una de las galeras del puerto se encuentra vacias a estas horas y ambos entran para ver el interior.

Izuku queda sorprendido pues jamás había entrado a al puerto y eso que vive a unos minutos del mismo en metro.

-aquí tu padre y yo nos poníamos a inventar—dijo Ichigo con aires de orgullo. —veíamos las misma series que tú de joven, claro antes de que los héroes existieran en verdad.

\- no te creo- decía Izuku incrédulo. Mi padre jamás haría algo como eso.

-no te creas, de hecho esa fue su idea el que ambos fuéramos héroes. Dijo Ichigo –ahora es momento de hacer ese traje que diseñaste.

Con mucha emoción Izuku asiente emocionado.

Ya ha pasado casi una hora en el que comenzaron a confeccionar el traje de Izuku. Ambos con unas ligeras punzadas y cortes y por alguna extraña razón aceite, observan de manera orgullosa lo que hicieron era un traje que tenía a semejanza con el de All Might pero un poco más oscuro y de color verde, con detalles blanco en los lados del abdomen, unas rodilleras negras que se alzan desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, sus hombros cubiertos por vendajes que llegan desde las muñecas hasta los antebrazos justo antes de llegar a unas telas gruesas que asemejan hombreras; en sus manos tiene guantes negros mecánicos para los combates y las botas rojas tienen unas suelas metálicas negras que lo cubre casi por completo.

-Tiene una pinta ha. Decía ichigo tratando de decifrar la obra de su sobrino. —tiene pinta ha All Might eso se puede ver y ha ¿Stain? Pensé que le tenías miedo. Finalizo, cosa que hizo que la emoción de Izuku se apaciguara para darle una explicación

-No le tengo miedo… bueno un poco, pero siento que hace esas cosas que quizás All Might no estaría dispuesto hacer. Explicaba a su tio lo que pensaba del antihéroe. –hay muchas cosas que no estoy de acuerdo con el pero lo respeto.

-Ya veo. Hace una pausa Ichigo. -Pero sabes que, le hace falta algo.

-lo sé, pero aún no sé qué ponerle. Decía Izuku confundido

-yo sé. Decía ichigo con aires de burlona antes de recibir un mensaje en su teléfono. —me tengo que ir sobri ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Nah puedo ir a casa solo no es tan tarde. Además tengo que ir a otro lado

Ambos se despiden dejando la bahía donde Izuku dejo su traje escondido en la bodega. Aún estaba un tanto sorprendido al ver que su padre no era tan diferente de él y se preguntaba todo el viaje antes de entrar a una tienda de katsudon ¿Qué lo cambio?

Estuvo sentado esperando en las sillas su orden

¿En qué le puedo ayudar shonen? Decia el camarero de enfrente

-Si quiero el katsu… se pauso por unos momentos.-¿Cómo que shonen? Solo conozco a uno que me llama así… Yagi-san

El hombre de cabello rubio lentes y los mechones caídos de enfrente se ríe un poco por la forma en que se da cuenta. —vaya shonen no has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste siendo solo un niño.

-¡oye no es mi culpa llegaste de sorpresa! Le dice de manera de reproche pero también un tanto nostálgico. –¿Por qué estás aquí?

-aquí trabajaba. Decía nostálgicamente. –de algo tenía que vivir para pagar mis estudios shonen. Katsudon ¿no? Ya te sirvo.

Izuku tenía una cara nostálgica pues conoció a Toshinori Yagi hace casi 11 años cuando llego a esta ciudad y él era un estudiante de su mismo colegio.

-Y dime, oí por ahí que estas UA. Decía Yagi expectante. Y ¿Cómo te va?

-bien supongo. Dejo Izuku un tanto desanimado.

-recuerdo esa sensación. Dijo Yagi sorprendiéndolo un poco pues no puede creer que el entienda lo que le sucede en su vida escolar

-dejame adivinar te toco con Shuzenji-sensei. Izuku escupio en cara a yagi su vaso con agua por lo dicho. Yagi solo se mostró un tanto molesto pero lo dejo pasar con una toalla que tenía en mano.—lo tomare como un si.

Izuku dejo su cara de sorpresa solo para tener esa vista perdida que caracteriza a los jóvenes con ese problema.

-tienes mucho que pensar lo sé y tal vez no sea el indicado para escucharlo. Decía Yagi solo siendo interrumpido por Izuku

-Veras estoy un poco agobiado si, la escuela es muy explotante y mis padres en especial mi papa como que no me entiende. Tú sabes el típico problema adolecente

Yagi procesando la información solo lo ve con una sonrisa. —es como dices"el típico problema adolecente" y créeme pase por eso y lo pude resolver… al menos por un tiempo. Eso ultimo extraño un poco al shonen

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunto un tanto confuso.

-estos problemas jamás lo vas resolver de manera permanente. Resuelves uno y otro mucho peor puede venir, pero como ya resolviste el primero tienes una ligera idea de cómo resolver el siguiente. En otras palabras conozco tu respuesta pero no te lo voy a decir, eso debes buscarlo tú.

-¿pero cómo?

\- un salto de fe.

-¿Eh?—eso lo dejo un tanto extrañado pues no logro entenderlo, pero lo dejo así para poder comer su alimento tranquilo: era el típico plato de katsudon que tanto le gustaba, pero al momento de tragar su primer bocado algo se lo impidió. Empezó a toser y tragar agua con ayuda de Yagi a su lado pero logro al final comerse su bocado.

-c-creo que eso tenía un pelo mi comida


End file.
